


A Different Kind Of Love

by thependoesnthaveanink



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kara doesn't have powers, Kara is oblivious as always, No Angst, The parents know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 21:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thependoesnthaveanink/pseuds/thependoesnthaveanink
Summary: Kara is oblivious, Eliza won the bet and Lena is happy.





	A Different Kind Of Love

**" Lena, I swear to God! Stop! I don't want to! Stop! "** Kara rounds the table while laughing, Lena on the other side with a sly grin. **" If I catch you, you're mine! "**

**" No! You know I suck at this! "** They were playing around, like little kids until Kara's mom came around.

**" Hey kids. "** She enters the room with groceries in her hands, and Lena insisted to help her carry it.

**" Oh Kara Danvers, when will you learn to be helpful like Lena? "** Kara's mom asks playfully, making Kara frown and a blush to form on Lena's cheeks. **" I-It's nothing, Mrs.Danvers. "**

**" Mom what are we having for dinner? "** Kara looks through the grocery bags, but her mom swatted her hand away and gave her a scolding look.

**" Not like you're gonna help me cook! "** Her mom tells.

**" Hey mom, remember when I was a kid? I always wanted to be a chef because dad's cooking was the worst and I thought that you and I will be the only members of this family that could cook when you and dad get older. "** Mrs.Danvers giggles as she recalls the memory.

**" Oh yes, I remember that. "**

**" Where's Mr.Danvers by the way? "** Lena wonders loudly.

**" He's mowing the front yard. He thought the weeds are overgrowing, but I think he's just overreacting. "** Kara's mom starts to unpack the dinner she was going to cook, and Lena joins her side with a smile. **" Let me help you with the cooking, Mrs.Danvers. "**

********

**" No, kids like you and Kara should be upstairs in her room and gossiping, not helping me. And stop calling me Mrs.Danvers, okay? Call me Eliza. If I hear you again calling me Mrs.Danvers, I'll never let you step a foot in my house again, do you hear me? "**

********

**" Mom! "** Kara calls, a bit mad with the thought of Lena not having the right to enter or visit their house anymore.

********

**" What? "** Lena and Eliza laughs. **" I'll keep that in my mind, Eliza. "** Eliza nods approvingly.

********

**" Now go and don't bother me! Get out of my territory! "** Eliza jokes, pushing her daughter and her daughter's friend out of her kitchen.

********

When Eliza closes the kitchen's door, Kara squeals and jumps on Lena happily. **" She's never told any of my dates that comes around to call her Eliza. "** Kara informs Lena, snuggling her face on the crook of Lena's neck.

********

**" Well they don't actually know. "** Kara frowns. Kara and Lena have been dating for the past few months, and she always forgot to confess that to her parents. Not entirely forget because she's still afraid of telling her parents that she's bi. That was one of the reasons why her parents doesn't know she and Lena were dating. There was hesitation, but mostly forget. Kara is such a forgetful person.

********

**" I'm sorry. "** Kara says sadly. She feels guilty for not having the guts to tell her parents and she knows that Lena has been affected by her hesitation. She climbs off of Lena but the girl holds her tightly. 

********

**" Hey. "** The brunette looks at her. **" I know you're scared. And that's okay. I'll wait until you have the courage to tell them even if it takes forever. I don't want to force you to do something you're not ready and comfortable with. "** Lena runs her hands through Kara's locks and smiles warmly at her girl.

********

**" I can wait. We have all the time in the world. "** Lena looks around first and then gives Kara a kiss on her forehead. Kara frowns. **" You know, all of this should be the other way round. I'm older than you and I'm bigg- "**

********

**" Don't you complete that! "** Lena says, pouting.

********

**" How about we go upstairs? "** Kara suggests but then she blushes when she sees the smirk on Lena's face. **" Not like that! Lena get your mind out of the gutter! "**

********

**" What?! I didn't say anything! "** Lena laughs when Kara punches her lightly on the arm.

********

**" Your face said everything that didn't came out of your mouth! "** Kara says, pulling Lena up the stairs and to her room.

********

**" Awww, you know me so well. "** Lena sweetly says to Kara and gives her a peck when they were finally secured inside Kara's room.

********

**" Wanna binge-watch Rose and Rosie's videos? "** Lena lights up and nods her head happily, Rose and Rosie being her favorite youtubers.

********

Together, the two lounges on the bed, Kara sitting and resting her back against the headboard while Lena eases herself between Kara's outstretched leg, her back pressed on Kara's front. With the laptop on Lena's lap and Kara's arms tightly around Lena's small frame, the two girls watched and laughed, not until Kara becomes bored and slips her hand in Lena's shirt.

********

**" What are you doing? "** Lena giggles, Kara's touches were tickling her. Kara replies by pressing kisses on Lena's cheeks and groping Lena's chest over her bra. Lena couldn't help but moan but she gives her girlfriend a warning with full of stutters. **" K—Kar, your M-mom c-could barge i-in h-here an-anytime. "**

********

**" It's okay. "** Kara whispers, nipping Lena's ear that elicits a moan from the younger girl. **" Oh let's see if y-you can say t-that when s-she bursts in t-the room. "** Lena jokes. Kara pouts and mumbles a cute okay then stops kissing Lena's cheeks, resting her chin on Lena's shoulder, putting her attention on the laptop again. 

********

**" Babe, are you mad? "** Lena asks carefully, putting the laptop down on the bed and turning around to grasp her girlfriend's cheeks with her hands and peck her on the lips. **" Nope. "** Kara answers. 

****

**" Look, if you really wanna do it, I'm down for it. It's just the door isn't locked. I don't want your mom or dad walking in on us naked and doing things beyond their imagination. "** Kara smiles at Lena's cuteness. Lena continues. **" I mean, I think your mom assumed that we're only going to gossip about cute guys when she told us to stay in your room. "**

****

**" Don't worry babe, I'm not mad. And hey, my room isn't soundproof like yours so if we truly did make love, I'm sure my mom would worry when she hears you screaming like someone's killing you. "** Lena rests her forehead on Kara's shoulder as the older girl laughs. Lena is quite the screamer between them. And we're not talking about horror movies. 

****

**" So can we continue on our Rose and Rosie marathon? "** Lena asks again happily. 

****

**" Sure babe. "** Kara presses a kiss on her girlfriend's forehead and turns her around, Lena picking up the laptop and placing it on her laptop, playing the video again. 

****

_____________________________________________________

****

A knock comes from the door and Eliza's head pops up from the small space. **" Kara? Lena? "** She looks through the dark room and sees the two girls sleeping, Kara resting her head on the pillow while Lena is settled between her daughter's legs. She smiles, quite accustomed of seeing her daughter in a very compromising position with her friend and if you ask her, she's not fazed about it and neither is her husband. 

****

She walks up to the two and wakes her daughter up quietly, not wanting to wake Lena. Kara opens her eyes and sees her mother, about to panic but then she notices the calm expression on Eliza's face. **" Uh, hey mom. "**

****

Eliza smiles at her daughter, and now that she was upclose, she sees a bit smudged purple lipstick on her daughter's lips. **" Take your time and wake Lena up, but not too much. Dinner is ready. "** She says with a calm and inviting voice. 

****

**" Okay mom. "** Kara sounded nervous but she hoped her mom didn't picked on her tone. 

****

Eliza steps out of her daughter's room and mumbles a happy yes, skipping down the stairs to find her husband. She sees him setting the table and with a triumphant smile, she lends out her hand. **" You owe me 100 bucks. "**

****

_____________________________________________________

****

**" Lena? Leeee. "** Kara whispers against Lena's ear, resulting her girlfriend cracking a small smile. **" Hey, Mom said I should wake you up, dinner's ready. "** Lena bolts upright, her hands finding her forehead quickly, her face contorted into worry. **" Hey, what's wrong dovebug? "** Kara asks. 

****

Lena looks at her. **" We should've woken up earlier. I planned to help your mother fix dinner. "** Kara smiles at her girlfriend's antics and presses a quick peck on Lena's cheeks. **" I'm sure they're fine, Lee. Now let's go and see what she cooked because I'm starving! "**

****

The two fixes themselves with the help of each other, then rushes down the stairs not before stealing quick kisses on each other's cheeks. They enter the kitchen to see Jeremiah, Kara's father, twirling his fork and Eliza pouring herself a water. **" Oh, you're finally ready! Take your seat and let's eat! "** Kara takes her rightful seat which is on her father's right side while Lena sits beside her mother after Eliza pursuaded Kara to let Lena sit beside her, telling them that she's going to whisper some things about Kara to Lena , more like memories that Kara has when she was younger. 

****

Good conversation fluttered around the room while they ate what Eliza cooked, Lena complimenting her after every two minutes, but then somehow through dinner, Eliza managed to knock over her own glass of water that immediately dripped on the floor. She tells Kara to get the mop in the closet down the hallway, and Kara begrudgingly stands up and takes it. 

****

What the two teenagers didn't know, was that Jeremiah and Eliza waited to hear the click of the closet door and when they heard it, they laughed. Lena looked at the couple weirdly before Eliza answers her nonexistent question. **" Kara always forgets that the doorknob of the closet is broken and now she's locked in there. "**

****

The three of them hears a loud crap, then loud bangings erupted. **" I'm locked here! Mom! Dad! Lena! A little help please! "**

****

Jeremiah gets up and Eliza did too, gesturing Lena to follow them. They stopped in front of the closet door and when Lena acted to turn the doorknob, Eliza shakes her head no. Lena steps back, still confused with what is happening. 

****

Jeremiah knocks on the door and waited for Kara to answer. **" You're not going to ask me if I want to build a snowman, are you? "** Kara asks. **" Because it's like April. "**

****

**" Are you coming out of the closet now? "** Eliza and Jeremiah ask. 

****

**" What?! "** Kara replies, quite annoyed that her parents aren't opening the door.  **" Are you coming out of the closet now, sweetie? "** Eliza asks with a very accepting voice.

****

Lena picks up and she tears up. **" Uh, yes? I think? "**

****

She shares a look with her girlfriend's parents and the older couple nods. Lena hugs Jeremiah as Eliza opens the door. Kara steps out, both annoyed and confused on what was happening. She frowns when she sees her girlfriend hugging her dad. 

****

**" Uh, what's happening? "** Kara asks. 

****

Lena, Eliza and Jeremiah laughs. Eliza hugs her daughter. **" I love you soooo much, Kara. "**

****

**" I love you too mom, but really, I'm not on the same page as you. "**

****


End file.
